


The Show After the Show

by Shatterpath



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fondling, Hot Sex, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triad have an established ritual at the end of one of Angie's show runs. One they <span class="u">all</span> like</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show After the Show

**Author's Note:**

> As per the Tumblr prompt from cblgblog and her deliciously evil AnonNinja some time ago...  
> http://cblgblog.tumblr.com/post/125962695965/shatterpath-replied-to-your-post-i-cant-help 
> 
> I can't help but think that after Angie has had an opening night of Steve and Peggy like to 'give Angie the night off' in a way (don't let her do anything for them bedroom-wise), and one night after a particularly amazing performance they decide to use their mouths on Angie at the same time between her legs. They both get really turned on, but it's for Angie, so the only thing that they do is occasionally kiss each other whilst Angie actually has her eyes open. Angie can't talk the next day 
> 
> Fortunately she doesn’t have another show that day, otherwise things coulda gone bad. From then on, they save their big nights off for when Angie’s done with the run of whatever show she’s working on. Then they can build up anticipation, keep Angie from getting the end of show blues, and let her scream herself hoarse without worrying.
> 
> I approve of this. Oh yes
> 
> shatterpath, I’ll give you a million friendship dollars if ya write this someday, somehow, someway. Just sayin. 
> 
> Your wish is my command, Cap'n. :)

It had been a particularly stirring performance. The band-- because it really wasn't an orchestra-- and the rest of the cast were spirited and mostly on track. Someone had clearly put the fear of god in the idiot behind the lights and nearly half the theater was full.

Angie had shone like a star. It was a perfect send off for the short run of some inane little piece in a dingy theater too far from Broadway, but it was a legit play and that's what was important! Sure, it was a bit of a step down from a couple other roles, but she'd been an actual speaking part, not part of the ensemble. 

Jittery with excitement and the seesawing emotions that came after every performance, Angie sat wedged between her attentive lovers, chattering away at a mile a minute. Lord only knew what the hack was thinking, as she was subconsciously rubbing her hands up down both Peggy and Steve's thighs, looking forward to what would happen next. 

It was chilly out, what with it being November and all, and the dampness lingering along Angie's hairline made her shiver as she followed Peggy out of the cab while Steve quickly settled with the driver. She hated delaying getting back to her lovers after a show, but a quick scrub before getting into her civvies was a necessity. She'd forgone it once out of impatience and was so self-conscious about her sweaty state that she'd been too tense to get into the friskiness. They'd all been frustrated by that!

As Howard seemed to have conveniently 'forgotten' about the penthouse where Steve had joined the women after his return from the dead, they weren't in a hurry to go anywhere and enjoyed the space and privacy and security. Not to mention the view of the skyline. Not that any of them had the slightest interest in the scenery. Steve trotted over, loosening his tie and the top button of his best shirt while they waited for the elevator.

There would be no privacy for them tonight though, for it was a Friday and the skies were clear. New Yorkers couldn't care less that it was past ten, they poured out of the arriving elevator cab and the trio replaced them. The trio and one stuffy old blue hair they recognized from passing encounters. Steve went straight to the back wall and leaned, nodding to the old lady and saying respectfully, "ma'am." The women merely nodded and the old lady barely acknowledged them, standing stiffly and facing the doors.

Some part of Angie was still surprised when a big hand wandered over the curve of her fanny and she made an amused, admonishing sound. Peggy stifled a snicker, even as Steve slipped his fingers into the strange slit that ran up the back of her good wool coat, nearly to her tailbone. What did the maker think she was gonna do, ride a horse into the sunset? Her giggle dropped half an octave into a badly strangled moan as Steve felt his way blindly over the curve of her ass, dipping deeply between her thighs. Even through the fabric of her skirt and the silky skivvies, the touch was so welcome; she was so worked up she was ready to hump his hand right there in the elevator.

The blue hair shot them a dirty look and they all did their best to look innocent. When she stepped out on the twentieth floor, they kept their composure until the cab closed up and started moving upward again before bursting into laughter. Then they were past the twenty-fourth and safe from prying eyes. Angie twisted in Steve's arms to meet him halfway in an openmouthed kiss even as Peggy twisted the key in the lock and pressed the right sequence of buttons that unlocked the elevator's mechanism to rise all the way to the top.

"C'mon then, superstar, up ya go."

With those powerful hands cupped around her ass, Angie was hoisted effortlessly to wrap her legs around Steve's waist to be carried, but he plucked the keys out of Peggy's hands to get the door to the penthouse so the women could acquaint themselves once more. Steve was a good kisser and had a soft, sweet mouth, Angie would never deny that, but kissing Peggy, that was something she had trouble finding words for. That throaty sound she hummed was also like an electric jolt from brain to clitty. 

Angie didn't want to give up that lush mouth even as the door gave way and Steve swatted Peggy in ahead of them. "Bed!" He ordered with his best, bossy Captain America voice that was both sexy and so wrong when he used it at times like this. "Didja have a good time tonight, baby? We sure did, watchin' you up there in the spotlight so fierce and gorgeous and that whole goddamn audience eatin' outta your hand. Hard to keep my hands to myself."

"You didn't, darling," Peggy teased as she immediately began to strip in the biggest of the bedrooms, the one they all piled into when they were together. "And I'm both glad and rather forlorn that you didn't finish the job." Flopping dramatically onto the bed, Peggy soaked up their sweet amusement in her theatrics and eagerly snuggled up when Steve knelt to settle Angie to the linens and take possession of her mouth. He kissed slow and wet, rocking his hips teasingly into her, the pressure of his heavy frame and half-hard cock making her hotter. Peggy's attention on her neck made the embrace all the better and she gripped them both tightly. 

There were all sorts of carnal things running through Angie's mind, but she knew where this was going and was getting all the hotter for it. 

For her soldiers had a routine for nights like this, one that they were quite adamant about, one that kept her so wet and anxious she was rocking her pelvis into Steve's, one that was like a delicious treat offered if she were persistent in auditions, won the roles she craved, and stood proudly on those stages, no matter how good or bad the piece.

She would have done it just for herself, for the love of the theater, but nights like this made it so much better.

There was no time to think about another show under her belt, no dwelling on the inevitable letdown, only this euphoria of loving attention. They tugged at buttons and zippers, Steve prying himself out of her embrace and ignoring the whining, rolling her over into Peggy for more pets and kisses. Coat, shirt, skirt, it all skinned off with little ceremony and Steve bit gently and suckled hard at those points of stress at her shoulder blades while Peggy pressed close, caressed her half-bareness, and teased the hardening points of her breasts. Garters were unclipped, silk and elastic and cotton stripped away, their two mouths and hot, open hands moving downward, her small body trapped between their two strengths. 

It was glorious and not a little terrifying sometimes, the power of them, the utter focus of their attention, the scars and calluses and sheer, raw heat.

Some part of Angie knew she was babbling, yanking too hard at Peggy's now-wrecked hair, but she relished it, needed relief from the high emotion, the ache they had taught right into her body memory for nights like this. Steve caressed her rear again, petting and kneading the heavy muscles, dipping his thumb into the heat that made her hips jerk and her sensual noises go strangled. Peggy, never to be outdone, swirled a talented tongue into her navel, along the flat muscles of her belly, taut with need. Lips in the small of her back, making her shiver hot and cold, on the ruffle of fine, wiry hair between her legs.

Angie was always too far gone to figure out the mechanics of how they did it, lost in the wet heat and flash of teeth, the coil of tongues. Steve's big hand held up her thigh to give them room to work, held her from jerking around too much. She yowled and cussed and possibly spoke languages she'd never heard of at the licks to the soft seam where thigh met cunny, to the wet spear of tongue deep, the hard suckle at her burning clit. The orgasms were hard, wrenching things that slowly gentled even as they wrung her dry.

She was feeling distinctly fuzzy around the edges by the time they let up on her. Limp and giggling, she dropped onto her back when released too exhausted to even untangle her death grip in Peggy's hair. Steve only bothered to tickle one loose before dragging Peggy up to lay side by side with her, that trapped hand cradling the dark scalp. Angie watched with adoration as they lost themselves in one another, the fucking raw and loving. It took some effort, but Angie found the strength to roll back on to her side, nuzzling into Peggy's ear and hooking her hand over Steve's neck.

"I love you guys so much."

Her words were the catalyst, Steve shuddering, his harsh grunt almost like pain, and Peggy's high-pitched moan a moment later. After a moment of deep, hard breathing, Steve rearranged his limbs to curl an arm around Angie and they became a proper cuddle again, heat and sweat blurring them into one.

"I do love a good closing performance," Peggy chuckled and they all laughed together.


End file.
